


clairvoyant

by eilvarvia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, POV Adora (She-Ra), Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, adora thinks catra is gorgeous, just a writer letting out my gay feelings, this is really gay im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilvarvia/pseuds/eilvarvia
Summary: Adora knows Catra is gorgeous and she thinks about it a lot.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	clairvoyant

Warmth surrounds my body whilst laying next to her. For once, after a while, I feel safe next to her. Promises have finally been kept. Worlds have been saved. All I can do is think about her beauty.

How her hair falls perfectly on delicate ears, the curls fitting perfectly. The perfect color of her eyes, I find myself lost in them from time to time, wishing there was a world in them. But I don’t think anything could be better than laying in her arms as the sun goes down, a soft purr droning out any worries I have. Watching her breath slow and she falls asleep, finally at peace. Finally away from the broken life she once had. Now she’s allowed to see all the greatness Etheria has to offer and I get to be by her side through it all.

_Her freckles remind me of stars_ , the same stars I now see every night. Her face is a painted galaxy full of secrets and here I am, uncovering each planet and star. If she is a galaxy then I am her Sun. I glow bright for her, to keep her spinning, to keep the balance. It’s what makes our love so strong. We make each other strong.

I will never find another thing as beautiful as her. Nobody will hold me as gentle as she does. Nobody will care for her the way I do. Nobody will understand me the way she does. Nothing will resemble her soft touch that lightly grabs my wrists. Nothing will resemble her perfect nose and the gorgeous smile I get the honor of seeing every morning.

I like the way she holds my face in her hands, the way she holds me so close. Those are moments where I never want to let go. I like the way our hands always meet, how our foreheads touch. It brings me so much comfort. We fit together as if it was meant to be. No matter what we went through in the past, she always wanted me and deep down I also wanted her. Some mysterious force brought us together and nothing will ever break us apart ever again. _We promised after all._


End file.
